1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and, more particularly, to a light guide plate, a backlight assembly including the light guide plate, and an LCD device including the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, display devices are classified into emissive display devices and non-emissive display devices. The emissive display devices include a cathode ray tube (CRT), an electroluminescent (EL) device, a plasma display panel (PDP), and the like, and the non-emissive display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and the like.
The LCD device having various advantages, such as small size, light weight, large screen, high resolution, low driving voltage, and lower power consumption, has been widely used in various industrial fields, such as computer industry, electronic industry, and information technology industry. On the other hand, since the LCD device is a non-emissive display device that receives light from an outside to display an image, it includes a backlight assembly having a light source.
The light sources of the LCD device include a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), a light emitting diode (LED), and the like. At present, the CCFL has been most widely used and the use of LEDs is also increasing. Moreover, extensive research aimed at developing the LED has continued to progress to meet the demand for slimness and lightweight of the LCD device. Accordingly, the light guide plate has been developed to have a slim and flat shape in accordance with the thickness of the LED. As the light guide plate is formed to have a slim and flat shape, the light may not be uniformly transmitted to a LCD panel, and thus the brightness uniformity is degraded and the moiré phenomenon may occur.